Thumbella
by Yami Shino
Summary: OS pour le Fairy Tale Contest, merci à l'unique personne qui a voté pour moi


The fairytale's contest.  
>Titre : Thumbella<p>

Auteur : Yami Shino  
>Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent tous à l'univers de S. Meyer, Thumbelina appartient à Don Bluth.<br>*OoO*

Il était une fois, dans un pays lointain, une femme du nom de Renée vivant seule dans une petite ferme. Elle avait été mariée, mais son époux, Charlie, était mort très jeune en défendant une famille contre des voleurs, et ce, avant d'avoir pu lui donner un enfant.

La pauvre Renée, désespérée de devoir fini sa vie seule après 10 ans de solitude, alla voir la sorcière de la forêt, qui vivait dans le tronc d'un vieil arbre. Elle la supplia de lui donner l'enfant qu'elle aurait dû avoir avec son mari adoré, lui promettant tout ce qu'elle voulait en échange.

L'enchanteresse Rosalie, souvent prise à tord pour une vilaine sorcière, eût pitié de la pauvre femme, mais elle ne pouvait donner la vie ainsi dans son corps. Aurait-elle eût des problèmes pour concevoir, elle aurait pût faire quelque chose, mais là c'était différent. Aussi lui demanda-t-elle de revenir le lendemain, pour demander conseil à d'autres créatures magiques.

Elle alla d'abord voir ses amis de la forêt, les petits oiseaux chanteurs. Ceux-ci lui répondirent qu'elle devrait peut-être pondre un œuf et y glisser un bébé ? Mais cela n'était pas dans les capacités de la sorcière.

Elle continua sa promenade et tomba sur le grand méchant loup, Jacob, lui aussi calomnié par les humains et qui était aussi gentil qu'un mouton. Celui-ci lui conseilla d'aller voir l'effroyable dragon qui vivait au fin fond de la forêt, étant très âgé, il devait avoir des réponses pour elle. Lui, les enfants n'étaient pas sa spécialité…

Le dragon, Eléazar, était en fait très accueillant envers les créatures magiques, mais se méfiait par-dessus tout des humains, car nombre d'entres eux avaient tenté de l'embrocher, d'où le surnom dont il avait hérité.

Jacob avait été bien inspiré en lui conseillant de venir voir le grand reptile : en effet, celui-ci avait connu beaucoup de sorcières en ces longs siècles d'existence, et certaines d'entre elles lui avaient confié leurs écrits. Rosalie se précipita pour lire tout cela, espérant y trouver une réponse.

Elle finit par découvrir un compromis au souhait de la femme, un enfant, certes, mais pas n'importe quel enfant… mais elle préférait laisser la surprise à la femme, car elle savait que quoi qu'il arrive, elle aimerait cet enfant même s'il était différent des autres.

Le lendemain, lorsque la femme revint voir la sorcière, celle-ci lui sourit en lui tendant une graine :

- Ceci est la graine d'une rose. Si tu la fait pousser avec patience et amour, ton souhait sera exhaussé.

- Oh ! Merci ! Merci ! Je suis si heureuse ! Que les esprits soit toujours avec vous !

Et la femme rentra directement chez elle pour planter la graine dans le plus joli pot qu'elle trouva. Pendant des jours, elle arrosa délicatement la terre, guettant l'arrivée des premières feuilles. Finalement, au bout d'une bonne semaine, la plante commença à émerger de terre. L'excitation et l'impatience de la fermière augmentait chaque jours, mais elle s'efforça de se calmer, pour que son vœux se réalise.

Finalement, un matin, le petit bourgeon apparut quelques jours plus tôt s'était teinté d'un rouge délicat qui attira immédiatement l'œil de la femme.

- Oh ! Comme elle est belle ! dit-elle en embrassant la jolie fleur.

Et à sa grande surprise, la fleur s'ouvrit, laissant voir en son cœur une jolie petite fille endormie. Renée s'émerveilla car l'enfant était aussi belle qu'une petite poupée. Elle avait son visage en forme de cœur, mais les cheveux de la couleur de ceux de son défunt mari, d'un joli brun chocolat, légèrement ondulés. La petite ouvrit les yeux, dévoilant des yeux de biche eux aussi couleur chocolat, regarda autour d'elle en s'étirant, vit la femme et lui sourit. Elle lui dit alors :

- Bonjour maman !

- Oh ! Que tu es jolie ! Ma petite fille ! Je vais t'appeler Thumbella !

Et la vie à la ferme commença alors pour la petite fille, surnommée Bella par tous les animaux de la ferme. Elle vivait ainsi depuis plusieurs mois, mais la jeune fille commençait à s'ennuyer. Et puis, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était si petite par rapport à sa mère. Y avait-il d'autre gens comme elle ou était-elle seule au monde ? Y avait-il d'autres parents qui avaient dû tailler le lit de leur enfant dans une coquille de noix ?

Alors que comme tous les soirs, elle se morfondait devant la fenêtre, Bella vit soudain passer une lumière vive dans la nuit. Surprise, elle sortit sur le rebord pour mieux voir. C'est alors qu'elle vit au loin un jeune homme de sa taille, mais celui-ci avait d'ailes ! Incroyable ! Elle pensa qu'avec sa taille, des ailes seraient bien pratiques… peut-être avait-elle un problème ? Ou en allait-elle en avoir plus tard ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, le jeune homme l'avait vu lui aussi, et avait été subjugué par sa beauté. Il s'approcha de cette étrange fée dépourvue d'ailes, le cœur battant, frappé d'un coup de foudre. Enfin face à elle, il huma une délicieuse odeur de rose et de frésia.

La jeune fille quand à elle était dans le même état. Maintenant qu'il était face à elle, elle le voyait bien et elle le trouva magnifique : des cheveux en bataille couleur bronze, des yeux vert comme des feuilles au printemps, plus grand qu'elle, bien battit… son cœur en rata un battement.

- Bonjour gente demoiselle. Je suis le Prince Edwardélius, du royaume des fées. Quel est votre nom ?

- Je suis Thumbella, mais excusez-moi, qu'est-ce qu'une fée ?

- Vous ne savez pas ? N'en êtes pas une vous-même ?

- Et bien non. Ma mère m'a dit qu'une sorcière lui avait offert une graine de rose et que j'en étais sortie. Je suis la fille qu'elle aurait dû avoir son mari, mais en plus petite.

- Etrange… je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cela… mais vous êtes quand même très jolie mademoiselle Thumbella…

- Appelez-moi Bella je vous pris, c'est plus court…

- Dans ce cas, appelez-moi Edward ! Mes parents m'ont choisit un nom assez bizarre…

- Le mien est assez particulier aussi.

- Nous sommes faits pour nous entendre…

Ils se sourirent et à ce moment, un grand bourdonnement se fit entendre. Ayant un sursaut de peur, Bella s'éloigna du prince. Celui-ci rit en lui prenant la main et lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait de Buzz, son bourdon de transport. Il lui proposa de faire un tour dessus, ce qu'elle s'empressa d'accepter, elle pourrait voler ! Alors qu'ils décollaient, Edward se mit à chanter :

Edward :  
>L'Amour a des ailes<br>L'Amour monte en haut du ciel  
>Au paradis bleu brodé d'étoiles<br>Je serai tes ailes  
>Dans ce voyage éternel<br>Où le bonheur sans frontières étend son voile

Depuis des années lumière  
>Je n'attends que toi<br>A présent je quitte la terre  
>Et tu t'envoles avec moi<p>

L'Amour monte au ciel  
>Oublie ta planète bleue<br>Pour un nouveau monde de merveilles  
>Saturne, pour la vie, nous offre un anneau d'or<br>Pour la vie, notre amour monte au ciel

Depuis des années lumière, je n'attends que toi

Bella :  
>Je n'attends que toi<br>Edward :  
>Ne crains pas de quitter la terre<br>Je te tiendrai dans mes bras

Bella :  
>Tu seras mes ailes<p>

Edward :  
>Je serai tes ailes<p>

Bella :  
>Dans ce voyage éternel<br>Edward :  
>Tes rêves fous, en haut du ciel, sont bien réels<p>

Bella :  
>Un monde nouveau nous appelle<br>Ensemble :  
>Pour des années lumière, au fond de l'univers<br>Le bonheur nous appelle  
>Nos deux cœurs ont des ailes<br>Mon amour, quand l'Amour monte au ciel ...

Alors qu'ils chantaient ensemble, Bella se fit repérer par une bande de grenouille, une maman et ses trois filles, chanteuses espagnoles. Lorsque le prince laissa sa bien-aimée dans sa chambre, après l'avoir demandé en mariage et lui avoir bien sûr promis de revenir le lendemain, celle-ci se fit kidnapper quelques heures plus tard par les horrible batraciens… ainsi, lorsqu'elle se réveilla au milieu de l'étang, elle commença à paniquer.

Une grenouille aux cheveux roses se présenta comme étant une certaine Carmen. Ses filles, Tanya, Katja et Irina, avaient hérité de la beauté de leur mère et de la raideur russe de leur père. Elles étaient ravies d'avoir parmi elles une nouvelle chanteuse pour avoir plus d'argent. Elles étaient toutes les quatre avides et vénales, et Tanya espérait voir débarquer de temps en temps le beau prince qu'elle avait vu avec Bella, pour pouvoir tenter sa chance elle aussi.

Malheureusement pour les grenouilles, une hirondelle, Emmettimot, avait vu toute la scène et décida de sauver Bella. Il l'amena dans un coin tranquille, lui conseilla de faire très attention et de rentrer chez elle ! Elle lui demanda de la conduire à la vallée des fées, afin de retrouver son prince. Ne sachant pas où elle se trouvait, il lui promit de chercher l'endroit. Il lui fit quelques compliments et la taquina un peu sur la rougeur de ses joues, puis la laissa.

Mais un scarabée avait entendu la voix de Bella et la voulait dans son show. Il possédait une boite de nuit pour insecte et il pensait que la jeune fille méritait une place sur une vrai scène et non pas dans un bouiboui tel que la mare des grenouilles…

James Baltringue tenta donc d'embobiner Bella en plus promettant une scène, des projecteurs… en faire une star. Bien évidement, elle accepta naïvement de chanter dans son show, et elle se retrouva déguisée en papillon au milieu de scarabées danseurs entourant James. Tout le public était sous le charme, si on excepte quelques femelles jalouses, jusqu'à ce que suite un pas de danse trop violent, Bella perde sa robe, ses ailes et ses antennes.

Là, scandale ! Pour un insecte, c'est comme si elle était totalement nue ! Tout le monde se mets à l'insulter, à dire qu'elle est choquante, laide… une première pour la jeune fille ! Elle a toujours entendu qu'elle était si jolie, soudain on lui dit qu'elle est moche ! Elle se mit à déprimer, alors que James la mettait dehors en disant :

- T'en fais pas, un jour tu m'oublieras !

L'hiver débutait, et Bella vivait dehors. Elle désespérait de revoir son promis, dont elle ne quittait pas la bague qu'il lui avait offert en gage d'amour. Alors qu'elle regardait la pierre verte qui lui rappelait les yeux du jeune homme, elle se fit bousculer par une musaraigne qui passait par là, ramassant les dernières graines avant l'hiver. Celle-ci lui proposa de l'héberger.

- Mon nom est Alice, Alice Farfouine ! Je suis styliste pour tout le monde des rongeurs ! Je fais tous les vêtements de tout le monde ici pour les grandes occasions !

- Oh ! C'est formidable ! Vous devez être très douée !

- Oui en effet, je ne te le cache pas ! Viens amusons-nous, je vais te faire essayer des tenues !

- Merci mais j'aime ma robe vous savez ! Et la dernière fois que j'ai changé de tenue, ça ne m'as pas vraiment réussit…

- Allez ! S'il te plait ! On va bien s'amuser !

Bella accepta pour faire plaisir à la musaraigne, après tout elle l'avait accueillit chez elle sans rien demander en retour… Alors qu'elle essayait différentes robes, elle se mit à chanter en riant. Alice l'écouta, les yeux écarquillés, et eut l'idée de la présenter à Mr Aro, la taupe la plus riche de tunnels avironnant. S'il était complètement myope, il avait une très bonne ouïe et appréciait la bonne musique et les jolies voix.

Elle organisa donc un petit concert privé dans les jours qui suivirent. Lorsqu'il l'entendit chanter, Mr Aro tomba immédiatement sous le charme de la jolie brunette et la demanda en mariage. Celle-ci refusa, disant qu'elle était déjà fiancée. Aro confit alors une mission à Alice : Convaincre Thumbella de l'épouser, moyennant finance. Miss Farfouine accepta immédiatement.

Les jours qui suivirent furent paisibles, jusqu'au moment où l'on découvrit le corps coincé dans un glaçon d'Edwardélius. Etant le prince des fées, il était connu et la nouvelle fit rapidement le tour du monde des rongeurs. Alice raconta l'histoire à Bella, insistant sur le fait qu'elle avait eut de la chance de tomber sur elle car sinon elle aurait sans doute fini comme lui.

Bella s'effondra, son bien-aimé était mort ! Alice s'en voulu, elle ne savait pas qu'il était le fameux fiancé de la jeune fille, mais en même temps, cela arrangeait bien ses affaires… elle pourrait plus facilement la convaincre d'épouser Mr Aro si son fiancé n'était plus ! Elle la consola pendant plusieurs jours, puis fini par réussir sa mission.

Elle démontra à Bella que Mr Aro était sans doute le meilleur partit qu'elle pourrait trouver désormais, il était riche et elle ne finirait pas comme une misérable. De plus, si elle se mariait d'amour, son histoire finirait comme Roméo et Juliette : par la mort des deux. La jeune fille accorda donc sa main à la taupe, qui organisa en vitesse le mariage. Alice se coupa en quatre pour faire la robe de mariée.

Pendant ce temps, le Prince Edward était décongelé par de gentils petits insectes. Alors que Mr Aro avait tout fait pour le garder gelé, d'autres voulaient réunir nos deux amoureux. Approchant le glaçon d'une flamme, ils réussirent à le sortir de son piège…

Bella était devant l'autel, rêvassant à son bien-aimé disparu, se remémorant leurs courts instants passés ensembles, et se rappela qu'ils s'étaient promis de ne jamais oublier l'autre. Lorsqu'on lui demanda si elle voulait prendre Mr Aro comme époux, elle répondit jamais et se sauva. Elle passa près de son prince, mais sans le voir. Emmettimot avait été prévenu par les insectes qu'il y avait un problème, il arriva donc et emporta son amie sur son dos.

Il l'informa qu'il avait enfin trouvé la vallée des fées ! Il lui proposa de l'y emmener sur le champ. Mais Bella ne voulait pas y aller : son Edwardélius était mort, à quoi bon s'y rendre ? Désormais, elle voulait juste rentrer chez sa mère…

Mais Emmettimot ne se laissa pas faire ! Il voulait d'abord qu'elle voit la vallée avant de prendre une décision ! Il la déposa donc sur une branche gelée dans une petite vallée enneigée. Bella fût d'avantage convaincu de ne pas être chez les fées. Avec leur magie, ils ne seraient sans doute pas coincer dans la glace !

L'hirondelle lui demanda de chanter, mais elle ne voulait pas perdre son temps et voulait vraiment revoir sa mère. A force d'insister, il la convainquit et elle commença à chanter :

Bella :  
>Le ciel m'émerveille<br>L'Amour m'appelle, irréelle  
>Et moi je m'envole vers les étoiles<p>

La glace se brisait pendant qu'elle chantait, mais cela elle ne le vit pas, elle demanda à Emmettimot de la ramener. Celui-ci enchaina :

Emmettimot :  
>Je serai tes ailes<p>

- Allons ! Chante !

Bella :  
>Là-haut, la vie est si belle !<br>Conjuguons ensemble nos plus doux bonheurs !  
>Les fleurs sortaient les unes après les autres, sous les yeux pleins de joie d'Emmettimot.<p>

Bella :  
>Depuis des années lumière<br>Je n'attends que toi  
>Tu t'envoles et ma vie entière...<p>

Elle s'arrêta de nouveau, exaspérée, continuant à dire que cela ne servait à rien et qu'Edwardélius ne reviendrait jamais…

Edward :  
>Je te tiendrai dans mes bras!<p>

Bella crut halluciner : son bien-aimé était en face d'elle ! Elle courut vers lui, alors que les derniers morceaux de glace fondaient, et l'embrassa après qu'il lui ait de nouveaux demandé de l'épouser. Elle lui dit oui, et alors des ailes apparurent dans sont dos et elle devint une fée…

Ils se marièrent, sous les yeux pleins de bonheur de leurs parents respectifs et s'enfuirent à dos de bourdon au lieu du carrosse royal qui leur était destiné… Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants !


End file.
